


Time is Everything (and there's Not Enough)

by UnholyTrinity



Series: Time and What We Have to Lose [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If, digi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyTrinity/pseuds/UnholyTrinity
Summary: They came into the world programmed to fight and protect, and they'll be fighting and protecting until they die. Whether they want to, or not.





	Time is Everything (and there's Not Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing because I always wondered if they always came back as the same people, or two new people each time. This is the latter. The former will be next.

“And the world just got 25% more handsome!”

 They awoke to the harsh sound of gun fire all around them. The two were aware of what they were, what they were supposed to do and how long they had to do it. Their programming dictated what they were supposed to protect. It was the one that looked just like them. But different.

The Other had vibrant colours while they were muted and tinted blue-green. The sign of their non-humanity, their hard-light bodies.

The twin digi-jacks glitched around the cylinder-like object the Other was crouching behind in order to not get hurt. They spotted the enemies and shot back at them, killing them almost instantly with their wrist lasers. Time was running out.

The Other got up from his position and sprinted further into the bandit camp, digi’s glitching in and out of existence the entire time.

As soon as they appeared closer to the area they needed to be, the twins sensed more trouble.

“Bad guys incoming,” they shouted in unison, drawing out their wrist lasers again, waiting for the imminent attack. Time was running out.

Time was running out and they didn’t want to die. If they did, it was for good and there was no coming back.

They shot at their enemies and their enemies shot at them and their Other. They protected him the best that they could. He needed all the help he could get.

The twins knew that as soon as they died, others would take their place. That this was all they'd ever get in their short lifespans.

Their enemies number grew even bigger, their duration mostly gone. The twins looked at each other, faces blank. They knew how each other felt, how they wished they could last longer than their duration allowed, how they wished to know more of the world they burst into guns blazing. Metaphorically speaking, and literally.

The twins also wished that, in time, they could speak what the--

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Time ran out.


End file.
